


Small

by BigBoyParty



Series: Donation Rewards [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crying, Explicit Consent, Humiliation, M/M, Small Penis, Virginity, softish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24577336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBoyParty/pseuds/BigBoyParty
Summary: Mark didn’t usually bottom with Renjun. Not that he was opposed to it or anything. Renjun was handsome, ridiculously so, with this friendly diamond of a face and sparkling dark brown eyes, and Mark didn’t have any weird masculinity hang ups about it or anything, Renjun was just small.---Mark tries not to comment on Renjun's small dick, but when he tries bottoming for the first time, it's just inevitable.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Mark Lee
Series: Donation Rewards [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772608
Comments: 4
Kudos: 104





	Small

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ImpishFics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpishFics/gifts).



> Another request for a donation to BLM organizations! This one's for MK, and it's my first nct fic so please enjoy
> 
> [See this post on my twitter if you'd like to get a fic by donating to a bail fund or black-run organization, or by writing emails to local representatives](https://twitter.com/Bigg_Eli/status/1267501347252965376)
> 
> If you'd like to educate yourselves on racial inequality in the U.S.,  
> [this carrd](https://moreblminfo.carrd.co) has some great information.

Mark didn’t usually bottom with Renjun. Not that he was opposed to it or anything. Renjun was handsome, ridiculously so, with this friendly diamond of a face and sparkling dark brown eyes, and Mark didn’t have any weird masculinity hang ups about it or anything, Renjun was just small.

Usually, Mark loved this about Renjun. He was small too, and he’d never been with someone who he could so easily hoist up and carry around on his back. Renjun looked perfect perched on Mark’s lap, bouncing aggressively on his cock and latching his lips onto the side of Mark’s neck. He felt perfect under He felt perfect under Mark's hands, his waist a little soft and easy to grip onto. Renjun was practically perfect, in fact, the more Mark though about it, the more he didn't even mind that Renjun had a small dick.

"Are you excited?" Renjun murmured, smooth and soft in Mark's ear, startling the elder out of his thoughts. 

Mark laughed, letting his fingers rest on Renjun's spine and running two hands up his back, "I'm nervous." Renjun had a gentle smile, too nice,

"Don't worry, bottoming doesn't hurt as much as people like to pretend it does." 

Mark couldn't bear the guilt of telling Renjun he wasn't actually worried that it would hurt. He knew it wouldn't. Even though he hadn't bottomed before, Renjun's dick was barely any bigger than his finger, and certainly wasn't any longer. Mark wasn't worried it would hurt at all, he was worried it would be unsatisfying. But Renjun was handsome and sweet so he let the younger push him back against the bed and open him up with two lube-coated fingers. It felt good, Renjuns slender fingers brushed against Mark's prostate again and again, sending little twitches rippling down his thighs. Moans and embarrassed laughs poured from between Mark's lips, his mouth open in a kind of shocked smile Renjun couldn't help but comment on, "Close your mouth, moron. You're catching flies." His fingers pushing deeper, pressing against every inch of Mark's hole.

And then they were gone, and Renjun was pulling on a cartoonishly small condom that still seemed too big for him, and then Mark's mouth closed. Mark did feel it. He totally did, it was sort of like...a finger, but maybe a little softer. Before long, Renjun's hips were pressing against Mark's own, the younger man dropping his head and letting out a little groan. "You're tight," Renjun groaned.

"Mm." Mark was unconvincing. 

"How do you feel?”

“Oh, good! Good!” Renjun’s expression faltered a little, but he tried to maintain his confidence. His hands ran up and down Mark’s sides, running over his thighs and pushing his legs back towards his ears. Renjun thrust into Mark once, hard, and Mark was too in his head to decide if he should be honest or pretend like it felt impressive. “You like that?” Renjun breathed, so obviously lost in his own pleasure, and Mark just nodded. He gave Renjun the kind of smile you give a child showing you a poorly-done craft. 

Renjun liked eye contact during sex. Usually, Mark found this hot, but now he couldn’t bear to meet the other’s eyes. He kept glancing away, trying not to see how Renjun’s face shifted uncomfortably. Renjun’s head cocked. He gave Mark a pointed thrust, and still Mark was silent, staring at the ceiling. Mark figured if he just kept his mouth shut he wouldn’t hurt Renjun’s feelings, but then he felt it. One fat droplet on his chest, then another. Renjun was crying.

“Ooh baby,” Mark cooed, reaching up and caressing Renjun’s soft cheeks, “Don't cry.”

“You’re not even doing anything! Can you even feel it?” 

“Yeah...totally.” Mark’s face shifted. 

Renjun watched him like a hawk, “Don't lie to me.” Mark swallowed carefully and threaded his fingers through Renjun’s hair,

“I can feel it, but. I mean. You couldn’t have expected me to feel that much,” Mark laughed anxiously, “It’s pretty damn small, Renjun.” 

Mark watched Renjun’s cheeks flush, but he didn’t get any response, so he kept talking, “It’s not like I haven’t seen your dick before, it’s like barely any bigger than my finger, come on.” Renjun’s tears seemed to have slowed now, though his eyes and cheeks were still wet. For some reason, his hands tightened on Marks hips and he started thrusting again, slowly. 

“It really doesn’t feel good?” Renjun asked, the sadness in his voice now tinged with something unexpected. Something a little curious. Mark smiled kindly and ruffled Renjun’s hair.

“Of course not.” Renjun’s hips shuddered, and Mark sputtered to phrase his thoughts a little more kindly, “I mean! It doesn’t feel bad. It definitely doesn’t hurt or anything it’s just...” Mark was searching for words again, “Subtle.”

Renjun looked strange above him. He had never seen this look on the other’s face, eyes wide open in a kind of teary-eyed shocked, cheeks deeply flushed. Renjun bit his lower lip and kept thrusting shallowly. He sniffed and asked quietly, “Keep talking.” 

Mark watched Renjun’s eyes as he spoke, “I mean, what do you want me to say? I always thought it was small, like, I have eyes you know.” Mark laughed again and Renjun started thrusting a little harder, tears welling up in his eyes, “I thought I should give it a shot anyway because I knew you wanted to top but like, maybe you just weren’t cut out for it, Renjun. I can’t imagine your little dick could actually satisfy anyone. That isn’t surprising to you, is it?”

Renjun was crying again now, hot tears spilling out over his cheeks while he thrusted desperately into Mark. He let himself fall closer, crying into Mark’s shoulder as he fucked him, Mark’s hand heavy on the back of your head. “You like when I talk about your cock like that, don't you?” Mark asked softly, and Renjun nodded.

So Mark kept talking, laughing and going on and on about Renjun’s pathetic little dick and how the younger must be delusional if he really thought it would hurt going in. He talked about how funny he thought it was that Renjun needed special condoms for his little cock, and that even those looked too big on him. He mused about whether or not what Renjun had even qualified as a dick, isn’t there a cutoff for that sort of thing? He joked that it must look like scratching a bug bite when Renjun gets off, and when Renjun finally finished inside of him with a pathetic little shudder, Mark laughed loud: “That was it?”

They didn’t bring up that night again. Mark went back to topping, and he avoided talking about Renjun’s dick, until about a week later when Renjun climbed into Mark’s lap and, blushing, asked, “Can I top you again?”

Mark studied his face, then laughed and responded, “Why bother.”

**Author's Note:**

> Stop by my twitter or cc to say hello!  
> Twitter: [BigBoyEels](https://twitter.com/BigBoyEels)   
> CuriousCat:[BigBoyEels](https://curiouscat.qa/BigBoyEels)
> 
> *UPDATE: THIS INFO IS NEW! If you have an old account for my twt or curiouscat, make sure you’re following these instead!*


End file.
